


shawty a lil batty, he my lil boo thang

by peachtones



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (also as a plot device), (as a plot device), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, dayone, sexy catboys bin and sanha, there is a gratuitous reference to the iconic candy video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Sanha caught his eye and winked at him, blowing him a kiss before mouthing something that looked likehave fun!before he turned back around.Traitor.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 72
Collections: freak week 2020





	shawty a lil batty, he my lil boo thang

Unsurprisingly, it only took five minutes and one half-hearted dance with Bin for Sanha to completely ditch him for his own set of friends, despite having begged Bin to be his plus one to Key's legendary Halloween Extravaganza just a few hours earlier. (The party itself was a yearly event held inside the mysterious man's insanely massive house. Okay, house was an understatement. It was more like a mansion, of the multi-million variety. How Sanha had even snagged an exclusive invite, Bin did not know.) They even had matching costumes, dressing up as “sexy cat” as per Sanha’s request -- he had claimed that he was too nervous to go in a semi-revealing outfit despite it being his idea in the first place, so he’d gone and dressed up as a sexy cat in solidarity.

He watched as Sanha’s face lit up, clapping Bin on the shoulder before prancing over to Daehwi, throwing his arms around the smaller boy. Daehwi hugged him back after nearly being knocked over, before pointing behind him at two more people. Sanha hugged them too, seeing two familiar faces appearing over Sanha's shoulder -- Hyunjin and Bomin. It took Bin a moment after seeing all four of them standing together that they had done a group costume (they were the Plastics from _Mean Girls_ ; Sanha was Gretchen, Hyunjin was Karen, Daehwi was Regina, and Bomin was Cady. Poor Bomin) and Bin had been tricked. Sanha caught his eye and winked at him, blowing him a kiss before mouthing something that looked like _have fun!_ before he turned back around.

Sanha had completely and utterly betrayed him, and left him standing in the middle of Key’s mansion all by himself in a pair of cat ears, a delicate black ribbon with a tiny bell on it tied into a bow around his neck, a long sleeved crop top that deliciously exposed his toned stomach, and the tightest pair of black pants he should shimmy himself into. _Traitor_. He could’ve been at home right now, watching _Hocus Pocus_ and eating fun-sized pieces of candy straight from the bulk bag until he gave himself a stomachache.

He grabbed a glass of something pink and bubbly that was more likely than not alcoholic off the tray of a server as she walked in front of him and quickly knocked back half of it. Oh yeah, that was definitely alcoholic. He downed the rest of it and set the empty glass on the tray of another server as he weaved through the crowd. 

Between the time that Sanha ditched him and the present moment, Bin had gotten into a Halloween-themed hits dance contest upstairs and downed a few more drinks in the meantime (two more pink ones, a suspiciously vibrant lime green one, and a purple one), which was more than enough to get him feeling pleasantly bubbly. He’d just been about to make his way back down the stairs to the main floor when a warm pair of warm hands slid around his middle, fingertips just barely slipping under the hem of his crop top. Bin twisted his head to look over his shoulder and was met with a very handsome face very close to his own. _Oh boy_.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the owner of the hands said immediately upon catching sight of Bin’s face, but didn’t make a move to pull their hands away. "I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine," Bin said with a sigh, leaning his head back against the stranger's shoulder and patting his arm. "Happens."

The person stiffened slightly under him as Bin reclined against him before relaxing. "Still."

"At least you didn't smack my ass,” he said, tilting his head slightly to look at the handsome stranger out of the corner of his eye. “Not that I would've minded, but like, for your dignity's sake or whatever. Would’ve been pretty embarrassing to smack the wrong person's ass at a party, might even get _you_ smacked. I’m Bin, by the way."

“Dongmin,” the stranger said. “So Bin, do you always let guys feel you up at parties?”

"Nice to meet you, Dongmin. And only the cute ones," Bin said as he put his hands over Dongmin’s arms, tossing a wink at him. It only took a matter of seconds for a rosy blush to spread across his face. “If I may ask, who did you think I was?" 

"My friend, Seokmin. You look...oddly similar from behind."

“Ah.” Bin couldn’t help but ask, “is he also dressed as a sexy catboy?”

"Technically no, but probably yes." Bin made a confused noise. "He's supposed to be a cat from _Cats_ but knowing the two friends he decided to go as cats with, I would not be surprised in the slightest if he was dressed as a sexy catboy," Dongmin explained.

Bin made another noise, but this one was of understanding. “You know, while I love just being held by a very handsome man, do you want to like... dance or something? Or if you’re not into dancing, we could find some place to just chill?” Bin slid his hands down Dongmin’s arms, until his hands were over his, joining them just slightly under the hem of his shirt. Then he inched them further under the fabric, “or maybe...something else?”

There was no immediate response from Dongmin, so Bin removed his hands from the other’s and gently turned around in his arms. Oh, _wow_. Dongmin was even more handsome when he could see his whole face from an angle that was actually flattering.

“Did I come on too strong?” he asked, before getting distracted by the fact that he could see Dongmin’s costume now. It was obviously meant to be some sort of historical get-up -- he had on a pair of tailored, high-waisted pants, a billowy, slightly sheer shirt with quite a deep v on it tucked into his pants, and a waistcoat and tailor-fitted jacket on top of everything, both unbuttoned. A pirate, maybe? Give him a sword and he could definitely be a swashbuckler. “Wait, what are you supposed to be?”

In their new position, Dongmin’s hands unconsciously drifted down to hold onto Bin’s bare waist.

“Regency, but make it sexy,” Dongmin said with a sigh, quite clearly quoting someone else’s words. “I wanted to go as Mr. Darcy, but I didn’t have one of those ruffle shirts. Neither did any of my friends, but this was the closest that we could scrounge up between the eight of us that would actually fit me.” His hands twitched on Bin’s hips, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “But uh, no, you didn’t come on too strong, it’s just-- I don’t know if this is like, an okay question to ask, but are...your nipples pierced? Because I think my finger touched something that felt like metal and I don’t know what else it could be. Um.” 

Bin noticed the tips of Dongmin’s ears were flaming red. Ah, so he was one of those types. A smile spread across his lips, his head tilting to the side slightly. “They are. Want to see them?”

Apparently, Dongmin had some type of privilege at this party -- he knew Seokmin, who knew Mingyu, who knew Jaehyun, who knew Taeyong, who knew Taemin, who was close personal friends with Key. Bin only knew who two of those people were, but somehow even through six degrees of separation, that meant he had access to a room on the third floor that had been roped off and guarded by a very intimidating man, even if he had one of those silly-looking cleaver headbands on his head. 

Dongmin smiled at the guard, pulling what Bin assumed was his party invitation out of the pocket of his waistcoat and showing it to the man, who nodded in approval and pulled back the velvet rope that separated the main hallway from the smaller one he was guarding. Bin returned the invitation to his pocket and took Bin’s hand, leading him down the hallway before stopping in front of a seemingly random door. He twisted the door handle and pushed the door open, surprisingly unlocked, and motioned for Bin to go in first.

“ _Man_ ,” Bin said, letting out a whistle as he stepped into the room. “Key sure goes all out, huh?”

It was a whole suite, big enough to contain a whole king sized bed, a vanity, two plush chairs and a table between them. There were two doors on the same side of the wall that Bin was pretty sure were a bathroom and a closet, and the curtains on the opposite side of the room took up enough space that he was pretty sure there was a balcony behind them. There were even Halloween decorations scattered about the room -- jack-o-lantern lights strung around the vanity’s mirror and glowing from where they were obscured underneath the curtains, a bowl filled with candy and a fake severed hand on the table, fake cobwebs in any available corner of the room and the furniture decorating it, and a small plastic skeleton propped up against the pillows on the neatly made bed.

Dongmin followed after him, closing the door behind him. "Wha-- oh, yeah, he does. It’s a little insane, actually."

Bin walked over to the curtains, pulling back the fabric and taking a peek outside. Yep, there was a balcony. He circled back to the chairs and table, peering into the candy bowl. Not only was there candy in the bowl, but there were condoms too, and tiny bottles of lube. 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Bin hissed to himself, immediately doing a one-eighty after grabbing a piece of candy out of the bowl. That was probably the kind of fun Sanha wanted him to have, but he was definitely not sober enough for that. Maybe in an hour or two after a few glasses of water.

Dongmin was sitting on the end of the bed when he turned back around, hands placed on either side of him like he was testing out the bounce of the mattress. He looked like he was straight out of a classic pirate movie (minus the dirt and grime that pirates typically were covered in), the neck of his historically inaccurate shirt falling just enough to the side for Bin to enjoy the slight exposure of Dongmin’s chest. Man, if he was more sober, he would’ve totally jumped that.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea -- even if he was a bit drunk, he could still have some fun.

He put one end of the candy that he had taken out of the bowl’s plastic wrapper between his teeth and sauntered over to where Dongmin was sitting, raising his eyebrows at him. Dongmin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Now standing in front of him, Bin leaned down as Dongmin lightly took hold of the backs of his thighs and tilted his head back, lifting off the mattress just slightly to grab the other end of the wrapper between his own teeth. He tugged gingerly on it, trying to unravel the wrapper, but it was just enough to pull Bin a bit closer to him. 

Bin pulled the now empty plastic wrapper from his mouth and tossed it off to the side, his hands sliding up from Dongmin’s shoulder to cup his face before he pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t even have to do any coaxing to get Dongmin to part his lips for him, and immediately licked into his mouth -- Dongmin tasted like sugary sweet strawberries and it was one hundred percent the candy’s doing. They played with the candy with their tongues as they kissed, until Bin decided he had had enough and bit down on it when it made its way back into his mouth. He crushed it between his teeth and actually kissed Dongmin for real, without the candy getting in his way. 

Bin braced his hand on Dongmin’s shoulder, planting his knee on the bed next to Dongmin’s thigh as he went in again to try and untwist the plastic a bit more, before going in and closing his mouth around the candy, their lips almost brushing against each other. Without thinking, Dongmin moved his hands, one going to grab onto Bin’s waist and the other holding onto Bin’s face to keep him in place as he tried to free the candy from the plastic. Unfortunately, his first attempt was unsuccessful.

Trying a new strategy, Dongmin pulled Bin closer, practically inviting him to sit on his lap -- which Bin did, wrapping his arms around Dongmin’s shoulders as he leaned back in. This time his lips did brush against Bin’s, just barely, and he was able to successfully pull the candy from the wrapper into his mouth, triumphantly displaying the candy between his teeth for Bin to see before closing his mouth.

The two only parted when Bin could no longer feel his lips, which were swollen and tingling when he pulled back, and in a moment of post-kiss clarity did Bin remember why they’d even come to the room in the first place: so Dongmin could see his piercings. 

Now that he was no longer bewitched by Dongmin’s mouth, he took off the cat ears that were miraculously still on his head and put the headband on Dongmin instead. The next thing to come off was his crop top -- he pulled it over his head and let it drop somewhere on the floor behind him. Dongmin seemed to forget that’s why they were there, too, his face coloring just slightly as Bin rid himself of his shirt.

He took one look at Bin’s nipple piercings and instantly averted his gaze, his eyes squeezing shut, although his hands stayed resolute on Bin's hips. " _Oh my god._ "

"What!” Bin adamantly started to defend, “I wanted to be festive!"

Dongmin looked back at Bin, but completely avoided looking at the jewelry that was on his chest. "Really? Vampire teeth?"

"Listen, you don't get to judge my life choices." 

“You’re right, I don’t. Of all things, I just wasn’t expecting _vampire teeth._ ” His eyes flickered back down to the jewelry. A little curious, his hand slid up Bin’s side until he reached his chest and pressed on one of the sets of vampire teeth with his thumb, leaving Bin squirming in his lap as a soft groan appeared to get caught in his throat. Dongmin’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re really that sensitive?

“It’s the piercing,” Bin huffed out. “Wasn’t sensitive before, but now if my shirt even so much as brushes my nipples in just the right way, it makes me horny. A blessing and a curse. Good for getting in the mood, bad when you’re in the middle of a lecture.”

“A blessing and a curse,” Dongmin echoed softly. And then he leaned forward, taking one of Bin’s nipples, jewelry and all, into his mouth.

“ _Oh my god_ , absolutely a curse,” Bin babbled, eyes fluttering shut as his head lolled back, his fingers finding their way into Dongmin’s hair and holding on for dear life, almost knocked the cat ears off Dongmin’s head. He hissed out a curse under his breath as Dongmin did whatever he was doing with his tongue. He continued to squirm under Dongmin’s touch, eyes opening just enough to make eye contact with the skeleton that was propped up against the pillows on the other end of the bed. It was like the little plastic skeleton was staring into his very soul with its lifeless eye sockets. Bin tugged on Dongmin’s hair just hard enough for Dongmin to pull away slightly from his chest, “wait, Dongmin, stop.”

Dongmin immediately sat back, eyebrows pinched together in concern, but before Dongmin could even say a word Bin reached past him, practically flattening him against the bed as he reached for his mortal enemy -- the skeleton. He grabbed its little head and twisted it so that its cold, dead eyes were facing the wall rather than staring directly at them.

Bin sat back up, “it was staring right at me, it was creepy.”

Dongmin tilted his head back, looking at the skeleton, and then back to Bin. “It’s fake. Also, it doesn’t even have any eyes.”

“Still!” he said straight away. He leaned down, putting his hands on the bed on either side of Dongmin’s head, “look, Dongmin, I’m going to be real with you. I’m still kinda drunk right now, and that fake plastic skeleton was staring right into my soul, making me rethink my life choices for a second.” He moved his hands, gingerly taking hold of Dongmin’s face. “I really want to bang you. Like, really, really bad. Even if you think my appropriately holiday themed body jewelry is ridiculous. Your historically inaccurate Regency costume is hot, even if you look like a pirate instead. You are also hot, but that’s kinda just a given. You’d probably even hotter in like, normal clothes, even though your ass looks absolutely fantastic in those pants.” He stopped, blinking for a second. “Uh...what was I saying? I had a point, but I don’t rememb-- Oh, yeah. I remember now. Okay -- I love the direction we are heading in, but I would also like to be more sober before we go any further. If you wanted to, that is.”

Dongmin smiled up at him, gently squeezing his waist. “I’d love to. We can stop now, if you like? Go downstairs and get you something to drink that isn’t alcoholic?”

Bin hummed, “maybe in a little bit. Kinda wanna make out with you a little bit more first. We can still make out, right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, good,” and then he was leaning back in, smashing his lips against Dongmin’s.

When they left the room a short while later to trapeze back down to the main floor in search of food and refreshments, Dongmin stopped just outside the doorway, turning at the waist to put Bin’s cat ears back on his head. He was just about to open his mouth -- presumably to tell Bin to put his shirt back on, since Bin had almost walked right out of the room without it, and absolutely would have if not for Dongmin picking his shirt up off the floor and handing it to him -- when someone spoke up from behind him.

“Dongmin?” the person asked, like they weren’t sure if they actually had the right person.

Bin immediately held his shirt to his chest -- not just anyone could be privy to his festively themed nipple piercings -- as Dongmin turned around, trying to hide himself behind Dongmin and peeking out from over his shoulder. The voice in question seemed to belong to a tall girl, holding hands with a shorter girl, both of them dressed in matching pink and gray school uniforms. (Bin wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be dressed as.)

“Oh my god, it is you,” the girl said, a smile curling on her lips, “I’m totally telling Yerim I saw you up here.”

“ _Doyeon_ ,” Dongmin whined, an adorable pout forming on his lips. “Please don’t. Jaehyun and Mingyu won’t let me hear the end of it if you do.”

“Let him live, Doyeon,” the shorter girl said, tugging on Doyeon’s hand. “Let Dongminnie have his sexy funtimes in peace.”

“I-- _we didn’t_ ,” Dongmin stuttered, his ears starting to redden. _Not yet, at least_.

“Uh-huh,” she said with a wink, before stepping in front of Doyeon and tugging her down the hall. “Have fun! Be safe!”

“You’re no better than me, Yoojung,” Doyeon said to the shorter as she was pulled down the hall, resulting in a laugh being pulled out of Yoojung.

Dongmin turned back around, ducking his head slightly in an attempt to hide the way his cheeks had turned ever so slightly pink. “Let’s get you back into that shirt and go downstairs,” he said.

“So we can come back upstairs and have _sexy funtimes?_ ” Bin asked, winking at Dongmin.

 _“Shut up_ ,” he mumbled good-naturedly as he flicked one of Bin’s nipples.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Bin hissed, hands quickly moving to shield his nipples.

Dongmin just grinned at him, taking Bin’s shirt from him and holding it out for him to put his arms through. “C’mon.”

“Man, you really just wanna get in my pants, huh,” Bin joked as he shoved his arms through the sleeves and then his head through the collar, coming face to face with Dongmin after momentarily getting stuck because of the cat ears.

“Oh yeah, totally,” he said sarcastically, before fixing the cat ears on Bin’s head and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. “No other reason. Definitely don’t want to see you again after this party.”

“I wish you had a nipple piercing so I could flick yours for being insufferable,” Bin said, “you totally deserve it.”

Dongmin just smiled at him, tugging on his hand to bring him close enough to press a kiss to his lips, which Bin greedily accepted. “You like it,” he said when he pulled back, just centimeters from Bin’s lip, before he started to walk towards the mouth of the hall and heart of the party.

“And maybe I do!” he said indignantly, trailing after Dongmin.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy/)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones/)


End file.
